Clearing the air
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Marshall Lee and Gumball meet up years later to mend the issues after their breakup. Giving apologies for their past mistakes and actions that took place. The two of them realizing how much the other has matured. Giving them hope for their futures. Gumlee, GumballxMarshall Lee, Yaoi, fluff, feels, *oneshot*, time skip


**Gumball and Marshall meet up to speak about their breakup**

 **The two of them deciding to speak maturely about it**

 **Fluff and feels**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Gumball stood in his kitchen reflecting his thoughts happily. Feeling much lighter than he had in what felt like forever. He had finally spoken his mind about his feelings towards Marshall. Deciding to face his problems and mistakes head on instead of locking them away and ignoring them like they never existed to begin with.

He sat down at his desk and poured his heart into paper, voicing all the feelings he had held onto for so long. It would inevitably clear the air between them and he felt like he had taken a weight off his chest. The frustrations that he had carried for so long, had left as quickly as they had begun to appear inside of him.

For the longest time these feelings had been swirling in his heart and mind. But he kept them locked away and never spoke or them, as if they were something to be ashamed of. Trying to blame them on someone and something else, pretending that he had never been involved and everything had been because of him.

But he now realized he should have come clean about everything. To look himself in the mirror and reflect on everything, realizing what needed to be done once and for all. They had both been in the wrong, everything had just happened so fast. Things fell apart so easily. Unable to control the situation any more than they could make it go away.

He was now making cupcakes in his kitchen, strawberry flavoured. Whenever he had been stressed or unhappy in the past he would make cupcakes to cheer himself up. Though he was mocked about it by many people for having girly hobbies. He just felt so much better for having done so. Putting all his feelings into making these cakes.

He hummed as he did so, watching the batter swirl around in the bowl. Stirring all the ingredients together, swaying his hips and dancing to a silent beat as he did so. He was so happy right now he doubted he would even care if anyone caught him, though they would probably be a little wierded out by it.

* * *

Gumball sat in a chair casually, his legs hung over the side and resting on the other arm casually. There were no guards around to berate him so he could do what he wanted. Not having someone constantly peering over his shoulder or keeping an eye on him was a real relief. Having the space to breath just felt so wonderful, compared to constantly being watched.

He was currently waiting for his cakes to cool, while sitting in his chair drinking a hot cup of tea and reading. Just having a little bit of time to himself, which was rare being a prince and all. Usually he would doing work for the benefit of everyone else, instead of being able to just do the things he loved. Honestly, it was very exhausting.

He honestly felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, no irritation or stress whatsoever. Just able to feel happy genuinely from his heart, relieved after getting rid of those previous feelings that had bothered him so. Making him wonder why he hadn't just been honest about how felt from the very beginning, so much could have been avoided.

As if on cue, it was then that Marshall decided to float down and land on the balcony outside. He had gotten Gumball's letter, his heart filled with mixed feelings. He had paced around his house for a good while before arriving. Having to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Yes, he was actually admitting he had been nervous about coming.

The breakup with Gumball had been really hard on him, emotionally and mentally. He had been a wreck, unable to sleep, eat or even process anything. Just crying endlessly about what happened. It was especially hard after what happened with his girlfriend Ashley, who sold his teddy bear to a witch. It had been an emotionally abusive relationship on her side and eventually they broke up.

He had been genuinely happy with Bubba, learning how toxic his past relationship had been. But things had gone all wrong very soon, breaking his heart for a second time around. Over time, Gumball's work had just become more important to him as his kingdom grew. Slowly but surely, he began to push him away, leaving Marshall alone again.

Slowly, Marshall landed on the balcony, his hands buried in his pockets. Hiding under his bangs shyly, shifting awkwardly where he stood. Not knowing what to say. Though he acted confident and cocky around most people, in fact he could be very shy and awkward in certain situations like he was now. Though he didn't show it much.

Though they hung out now and again, it was not always without Fionna. She was their buddy, one of the boys and they saw her as a little sister. Plus, their interactions where never of a serious matter and genuinely just joking about. Seeing how much mischief they could get up to without getting into any sort of trouble whatsoever.

Bubba looked up to address him, a relaxed expression on his face. He was glad that Marshall had come, honestly he had been scared he would just hide away and ignore him. "Marshall. Would you like some tea? I made sure to make red so you could enjoy some" he said kindly. He had put a lot of thought into this.

Marshall shifted again, touched that Gumball had gone to all this trouble "Sure, it's cold out" he said awkwardly. Anything to break the heavy tension lingering in the air. He had never been in such an uncomfortable situation in his life, unless they were talking about his mum. But he didn't tend to like speaking about her as they didn't have the best relationship.

He never thought Gumball would ever apologize, he always acted so stubborn and blamed him for everything. Eventually going so far as to hide his pain under jokes. But deep down he had been hurt and angry, the fact that he had suffered too and all Gumball could think about at the time was how he was being selfish.

Bubba got up slowly, closing his book and placing it on the table. He then got up to pour Marshall some tea. It was nice and hot, freshly brewed meaning it would taste better. After preparing it the way he remembered Marshall liked it, he brought it back to him in a mug. He knew Marshall hated the dainty cups he used with a passion, finding them too girly.

Gumball eventually returned with the steaming hot mug, giving him a kind smile. Marshall blushed as he took the hot cup of tea from Gumballs hands, gently brushing with his fingers. Sending waves through their body, though not unpleasant it reminded them of the chemistry they had once shared and still had deep down.

"Uh…thanks" he replied nervously. As he held the cup, the scent of something delicious filled the air. Making him wonder if this was secretly a date set up by Gumball. I mean he was in the dark about this whole situation so, for all he knew this could be a date and he had no idea. He just felt nervous and unsure of what to expect.

Bubba then returned to his chair quietly, sipping his tea as he did so. Sitting there thoughtfully, enjoying the moment. They used to hang out like this all the time, no tension just enjoying each other's company. He then took a deep breath, now was a better than ever. He couldn't keep avoiding the subject. It was time to face the music and do what needed to be done. Here and now.

"You were right Marshall, about everything" he replied reluctantly. Back then, he had been too blinded by pride to accept it before. Now he could see how wrong he had been, the consequence of his actions. Now he had to grow up, he had to grow up and learn from his actions. Butterscotch Butler had been right, but then again, she was generally very rarely ever wrong.

Marshall became worried, sensing the seriousness in the air. Making him wonder what had happened, the only time Gumball acted like this is when something bad happened. Just what had he been hiding now? He knew they had been through some stuff, but he didn't have to feel like he had to handle things all on his own.

Gumball sighed heavily "I was an ass. The kingdom kept growing and at the same time so did my duties. The more work that piled up the worse I got. To the point, I started neglecting you" he replied in a pained tone. As prince of the candy kingdom, he had to look out for the welfare and needs of his people. But in the end, he just ended up hurting the person he had loved and cared for the most.

Marshall didn't know what to say. He was genuinely touched by these words. Gumball really had grown up after all these years, he was really proud of the guy. He was still the same guy he loved, but he had simply matured after all this time. He then slowly raised his cup to sip his tea, it tasted really nice.

Gumball always had made a good brew, it was so flavourful. Comforting even, making him forget all of his troubles. Relaxing him slowly from the inside out, making him happy. He then smiled at Gumball, his eyes warm and gentle "You know Bubba, I've made mistakes too. But the past is the past for a reason, because you can change the future" he revealed.

They had both learned from their mistakes and grown as people. They could do it over, treat each other better this time. Because they still loved each other more than anything. They were willing to try, neither of them were perfect but they did have feelings for each other. They had just been too young at the time to understand their mistakes.

Gumball smiled, it felt like old times again. Just the two of them hanging and doing nothing together, it felt really nice. He had really missed this, being with Marshall. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of an oven ringing. Reminding Gumball that his cakes were done, revealing his second surprise to the vampire king.

Gumball smiled sheepishly at his second secret reveal "I made your favourite" he replied slyly. He had remembered when Marshall stole all those cream buns and sucked all the cream out of them. He knew Marshall had a sweet tooth and always had, so he had decided to make him a little present to say sorry.

Marshall blushed, he had gone to all this trouble just for him. "Sounds nice" he said gently, he really appreciated all the effort Bubba had put into this. A shy smile then came across his face as he sipped his tea again. While Gumball went to retrieve the cakes from the kitchen.


End file.
